Saint Patrick's Day Event/Quotes
Overview For the Patrick's Day event in 2011 the NPC, Odanodan was created. He could be seen in various threads around the site. 2011 Quotes *And a 'appy St. Patrick's Day to you, too! Good on you! *Bang on! Couldn't of said it better without a pint. *Don't cross me, lad! I've got plenty of gifts for you, but I won't part with a bit o' me Gold. *Happy St. Patrick's Day. :pirate: Yar. *I can't change the laws o' physics laddy ...unless there be Gold involved. *Now that's a bit of blarney blather. *Spare a little Gold for an old gent? It'll bring you good luck! *'Tis a fine day to celebrate the feast of old St. Pat! *Thank you! Why won't mine turn me green? It only lets me have the clovers. Is it something I'm wearing? *They say giving Gold to a leprechaun can cure what ails you. Oh, but I'm sure you'd 'ave no need for that, would you? *Well that's a right bit o' wisdom! *You're a fine fellow to say that—just a wee touched in the 'ead is all. 2012 Quotes *After me gold, are ya (Username)? You'll have to do better than that. Reversal o' fortune! *Ah, I'm truly delighted to share a bit o' Gold with ya! *By the blarghey stone, (Username), you quoted me! *Happy St. Patrick's day, friend! *How lovely to see ya, (Username)! Have a bit o' Gold. *I hope you won't mind terribly if I help meself to some Gold, friend. *Odanodan's blessings be with ya! *Really (Username), have ya' nothin' better to do than quote me all day? *Seen any good rainbows lately? *Top o' the mornin' to ya! Just kidding, nobody actually says that. *Well, well, (Username), you quoted me! ...Congratulations.... 2013 Quotes *Happy St. Patrick's day, friend! *How lovely to see ya, (Username)! *I'm not giving you anything else, (Username) *If ye must summon ol' Odanodan, at least do a bit o' spell-checkin'! *It's called a dictionary, you should look it up. *Odanodan's blessings be with ya! *Really snochan15, have ya' nothin' better to do than quote me all day? *Tis a wonderful day, here's a little something from yer ol' pal Odanodan. Claim Item *You may want to invest in a bit of education before summoning the likes of me. 2014 Quotes *All right, who here isn't wearing any green? Who does Odanodan get to pinch? *Any of you lot seen some clovers? I don't think my outfit has quite enough� *Are ye feelin' lucky, punk? 'Cause I sure am! Lucky *Bein' a leprechaun isn't so bad, ye know. We're all fabulous dancers. *Did someone here summon me? Or are ye all just pullin' Odanodan's leg? *Erin go bragh! *Happy St. Patrick's day, friend! *How lovely to see ya! *May the luck of the Gairish be with ye always! Luck! *Odanodan's blessings be with ya! *Sl�inte! *What's my favorite color? What do ye think it is? Blue, o'course! *Where do I keep all me gold? I'm not tellin' ye! *Y'know, they have a sayin' where I'm from: if you're lucky enough to be Gairish, then you're lucky enough! *Ye know what ye are most likely to find at the end of a rainbow? More rain. Other You received: 1000 Gaia Gold You received 1000 Gaia Gold! Gold can be spent on items in Gaia's gold shops. Click here to continue External links *https://www.gaiaonline.com/gsearch/posthistory/29866707 Category:Event Quotes